


Observant

by thejugheadshow



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, jughead jones - Freeform, jughead jones imagine, riverdale imagine, riverdale x readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejugheadshow/pseuds/thejugheadshow
Summary: "It actually couldn't have been more obvious."Jughead slightly out of character, but I dig it. :)Request some more! Also posted on my tumblr thejugheadshow.





	Observant

**Author's Note:**

> My first post! I hope you all like it, let me know. :)

You always found yourself there: across from him in a booth at Pop's with nothing to talk about. You could easily blame that on his intelligence and say you didn't want to sound dumb, but you along with Betty and Veronica knew the truth. You were absolutely smitten with Jughead Jones.

This arrangement wasn't bad for you though; you'd read a book or play on your phone while he occupied the time writing his novel. Sometimes you even held small talk about your day was or how his writing was coming along. No matter how the time was spent it always ended with Jughead closing his laptop, giving you a nod, then he'd walk you home.

These walks to your house are what made you fall in love with him.

If one only took into account your interactions at school or at Pop's, it'd seem your relationship with him was shallow, but this couldn't be farther from the truth. On your walks home Jughead showed a side of himself you'd never seen him show anyone else before. You'd listen to him talk about his dad and Jellybean and his opinions, and he'd listen to your dreams and hopes for the future. You'd talk about stars and the world and the state of Riverdale and where you wanted to be in five years: these conversations were so precious to you. The one that left you so flustered now sitting across from him happened last night, and still had your head in a whirl.

_It was windy but not enough to keep you and Jughead from walking as slowly as you could, keeping the conversation going. "(Y/N), what do you think about love?"_

_You shook your head and laughed, nervous about his intentions when he asked you. "I don't know Juggie."_

_"Have you ever been in love?"_

_Your heart had jump-started and was now beating a thousand times a minute, probably. "I think I am."_

_You didn't know why you had admitted that and you were going mad inside your head, his momentary silence only encouraging that chaos. But when you reached your front door he gave a response you hadn't expected._

_"I think I am, too."_

"(Y/N)?" His voice took you out of your thoughts, he was standing by the table offering you a hand. You blushed taking it as he helped you out of the booth, his parting words from the night before ringing inside your mind still.

When you both stepped outside into the cold, night air he questioned, "You seem lost in your thoughts, what are you thinking about?"

"I've just been thinking about what Betty, Ronnie and I are planning for this weekend."

"We both know I'm not dumb (Y/N), unless you guys are planning some naughty things and that's what left you blushing back at Pop's."

You playfully smacked his arm. "Oh, shut up, that's really what I was thinking about."

He laughed, and your heart soared at the sound. He truly was perfect to you, his laughter, his eyes, his way with words; everything about him. To any outsider looking in he was damaged, he came from a dysfunctional family, and he was too snarky and cynical for his own good. But god, he was perfect to you. "You're doing it again." For a second time that night you snapped out of your thoughts, embarrassed by your lack of focus. "We'd probably be discussing whether or not Pluto is a real planet if you weren't so caught up about your hot date with Betty and Veronica."

You gave a nervous laugh, which was a dead giveaway to Jughead as he stopped walking and turned to face you. Although you were fully aware of his keen observation skills you _dared_ question, "what?"

"Are we going to pretend I never asked?"

You looked down at your feet, "Never asked what?"

"Don't play dumb, I basically asked how you feel about me last night because I really like you (Y/N). It should be painfully obvious to you by now."

Your eyes shot up to meet his. "I had no idea Jughead, was it really that obvious?"

He laughed and threw his arms up, seeming almost annoyed. "Yes, it was! It actually couldn't have been _more_ obvious. And you're driving me mad with your lying, because I know you're thinking about it. Why don't you just tell me?"

He stepped closer to you, and you suddenly forgot how to breathe. "What do you want me to tell you Juggie?"

"Tell me, who is it you think you're in love with?"

You nervously laughed again placing your right hand over his heart, not only to let him know but also to remind your own how to beat properly. "Shouldn't it be _painfully_ obvious?"

He smiled brightly at you, taking you in his arms and embracing you in the warmest hug you had ever received. You felt a great burden lift off your shoulders, you both finally knew of your affections for the other. He moved so your foreheads were touching, and staring into your eyes he answered your question and let you know, "Oh, it was."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Juggie XX


End file.
